Liar
by Winter Thunder
Summary: Their journey has come to an end. They have found new friends…friends of a lifetime. They have also found lost memories of what they once were. They have discovered what could have been, and made it so. [Can be for any pairing that has drama for SasuSaku]


Liar

By: _Winter Thunder_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N**: So. I dunno if I'll extend this, but for now, it's a oneshot. Tell me what you think, and don't be too harsh! It's taking a lot of guts for me to put this up! You know, first fic and all. Not to mention I'm really, really, _really_ lazy. There are no quotes for the speaking parts—there's not a lot anyways! --because I think it kinda keeps the mood, no? Oh yeah. I don't have a beta, but I intend to ask my friends. I like the idea of more than one beta. Don't you? It's nice to talk to so many people and have so many opinions! Am I babbling? I am, aren't I? I'll shut up now! On with the story!

I proudly present, Liar by me, Winter Thunder.

* * *

Their journey starts, two enemies forced to work together. A journey, for the lost memories of each other.

Their journey goes on, two friends working together. The journey for their memories of each other, each memory bringing them closer to what they once were.

Their journey nears its end, two hearts entwined to end it together. They are as they are supposed to be.

Their journey has come to an end. They have found new friends…friends of a lifetime. They have also found lost memories of what they once were. They have discovered what could have been, and made it so.

But as empty words come back to haunt them, liars are brought into the light.

Their journey has ended, and they part, broken, but not enemies. They are parted, and will remain parted by lies. Deceit. Mistrust.

And they are lost.

Unless. Unless they can build their trust once again.

But trust once gained, then lost, is not so easily regained.

_I'll stay with you forever._

_I promise._

Lies.

_Will you…?_

_I will love you till the end of time._

Liar.

_You wouldn't choose anything over me?_

_No._

Liar.

_Duty would overcome you. You are a duty-bound man._

_It would not._

Liar. She was always right. She was facing the facts, even though…even though it was like plunging a dagger into her heart a thousand times.

_You lied to me_! She screamed in her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her mouth was a tight, thin line._ You promised to stay forever! _She turned away from him, not able to bear seeing his face. A white light enveloped her and her companions. She slid an object off her finger, dropping it onto the ground, ensuring it would not come with her. His eyes flickered, emotions escaping from his tight reign. The light disappeared. She slid to her knees on the new ground below her. His eyes flickered, emotions escaping from his tight reign. The light disappeared. She was gone from his sight, and unbeknownst to him, she slid to her knees on the new ground below her. _You promised you'd love me forever_! She screamed to herself, tears a never-ending waterfall on her face.

LIAR! She screamed out, her eyes opening to the sky, raw pain, fury, and sadness radiating from them. She slid to the ground completely, clutching her heart as she felt it shatter into a million pieces. _You goddamn liar._ She whispered. Her eyes closed, as if closing her sight to the sadness she felt.

He fell to his knees, numb fingers enclosing upon the object on the ground before him. He could hear her voice echoing in his mind. _You lied to me! You broke your promise! _He could see her face in his mind, the emotions that flashed on her face, the tears that he promised to wipe away._ You broke __**our**__ promise, you liar._

Lying…is like making empty promises.

He is a liar.

And he knows that.

She hates him for that.

She could forgive him, if he hadn't made empty promises, if he hadn't _lied_ to her.

She will not forgive him, because he did everything that he promised he wouldn't do.

To her, no matter how much they love each other, the lost trust cannot be regained. Not if neither can meet each other half way. And she is too wounded, too broken, to move.

She wants to run.

And she knows that he knows this.

She knows he will not go after her... that he will not try to regain her trust.

She wants to be strong,

But now all she wants to do is run.

Run from the pain, the hurt, the loss…

_I hate you._

But even as she says this, and hate shines from her eyes, even as her voice travels the wind across the worlds,

She knows she does not.

She knows she cannot.

And he knows that too.

Because her heart is a pure one, tainted with hard losses and tragedy, but still pure through all her troubles. She cannot and will not give up on anyone she knows has good in them. She won't give up, not if she still has the ability to help.

That is her last legacy from the family she lost.

That is why…she cannot truly hate him.

She also cannot truly hate him…because...when she lost her family so long ago…he was the reason she did not die.

He knows this…and…

Guilt flies at him, piercing him like a thousand needles, needles that bury themselves in him and will not come out. Because he his killing her now, and she is dying. He can't save her now. Or so he thinks.

_I'm sorry._

She hears this on the wind, her whispering wind, her eternal friend and companion. But apologies are not everything and...

_Liar._

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think please!_  
_


End file.
